What If, Just Once, It Doesn't Work?
by HatterSaz
Summary: [Fem!Mikado] Kida has a system for when Mika is being hit on. One day, she wonders what would happen if it didn't work.


Mika stood waiting outside of the Russian Sushi restaurant, the calls of the usual advertiser resounding around the thin streets. She sighed, residing herself to the fate of waiting for her friend. He was normally late, and that normally came with a large batch of tall tales and legends. It was kind of nice hearing them, but waiting half an hour for him to show was kind of pushing it. It was getting dark too, so no doubt-

"Hey little miss, you need a man to show you around?"

She frowned slightly, bright blue eyes turning to gaze up at the guy trying to play the tough guy. She vaguely remembers seeing him being beaten up by the blonde bartender once, but the memory is a bit fuzzy. She wasn't really paying attention to the people being beaten up after all. She was more concerned about the injured man lifting a sign post from the _cemented_ ground.

Not feeling like dealing with him, and to be honest, she was a little scared, Mika turned to him and bowed a little.

"I'm sorry, but I'm waiting for someone."

She turned to wait a little bit down the street, but was stopped by a hand on her arm. She yelped when he pulled her back a bit, her feet almost tripping over themselves.

"Aw, come on! You've been stood here for half an hour at least! Lemme show you a good time."

She pulled her arm, panic beginning to set in. If she screamed, would the Russian man help her? She hoped so, because she was about to try and deafen this guy.

"Hey! Get your mitts off my girl!"

They both turned to the sound of the voice, Mika with stars in her eyes, the man with annoyance. Due to the bad lighting, the figure appeared to be six and a half feet tall, easily towering over the guy holding Mika. He paled considerably, his grip vanishing immediately.

"S-Sorry. Thought she was lost."

He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head as he bowed in farewell to the two before running away. The figure grinned before jumping down from the box he was stood on, revealing himself to be Mika's friend.

"Thanks Kida."

She smiled at him, earning another smug grin from the pseudo blonde.

"It was nothing. Besides, you're like my sister. Can't have you being kidnapped by some pervert."

He smiled, causing her to blush a little. It was true, they saw each other as siblings. And, being slightly older, Kida always played her knight in shining armour. Even if he did wear tacky clothes and not high end blacksmith metal.

"Thanks..."

She lowered her head, trying to hide how pink her cheeks were. Unfortunately, Kida saw, and pulled her into an extremely tight hug. He rubbed his cheek against the top of her head, messing up her hair.

"Aw~! Mika-Chan's so cute~!"

She pouted.

"Nevermind, I want to go with that guy."

She tried to pull away, not actually putting any strength behind it, since that was far from the truth. Still, Kida hugged a little tighter and stopped gushing like someone who found a three legged puppy.

"No! I'm sorry! Mika's just so cute!"

She sighed, a fond smile playing at her lips. Even if he was a bit of a pain, he was an even better friend.

"Let's get some sushi, I'm hungry."

Kida released her and nodded his head. The two went in and bought sushi, a lively conversation unfolding as they ate. It may have taken a while for Kida to arrive, but they had fun when he did.

* * *

A couple of days later, Mika was heading to the music shop Kida had asked to meet her in. They were going to the arcade today, but Kida wanted to see if an album he wanted was available yet.

She walked down the street, ponytail wafting in the breeze. The cool air being a nice contrast to the heatwave they been experiencing. A small, content smile played at her lips, the day being _perfect_.

Until it wasn't. She had made it to the store, and went to enter, when some guys stepped in front of her. She tried to step around them, but they followed and blocked her again. She groaned internally, hoping to some deity that the store clerk, or anyone really, came and moved them.

"Hey babe, wanna hang?"

She groaned again. They didn't even speak in full sentences...

"Sorry, but I'm meeting someone here. Can you please move away from the door?"

The group snickered, an oddly evil aura surrounding them. She took a step back, brow furrowing slightly when they moved to get closer.

"Why? I thought we could hang out."

"Yeah, let's chill, k babe?"

She took another step back, fully aware that people were watching but not helping now. There had to be with how public this display was. Heck, she even betted that there was some bystander filming it. The action somehow bypassing helping the victim in these situations.

The door to the store swiped open with a whoosh, the chime to the shop playing as someone left. Then, there was a body between her and the group of guys, two arms outstretched protectively.

"Leave my girl alone."

Kida's eyes narrowed dangerously, scaring the group. They dispersed quickly, attempt to approach the girl forgotten. Kida turned around with a grin, Mika sighing in relief when she knew the group was gone for good.

"Thank you Kida-"

"You're my hero~."

"...What?"

Kida's grin widened.

"That's what you're supposed to say! Or, you could say, 'you have saved my life, I am eternally grateful'."

She couldn't help but chuckle at his antics, the pseudo blonde absolutely beaming at her when she did. She had been a bit tense with the amount of guys hitting on her lately. It was nice that he could help her relax.

"Thanks Kida, I need that."

He went to speak, but she cut him off as she walked past him and into the store.

"My heroic prince~."

He didn't shut up about it for two hours. Good thing she can tolerate him, or acting ignorant would have been impossible.

* * *

Kida had needed the toilet during free study period, and he had decided that Mika needed to join him. Every so often, they spoke through the door at the boys toilet, but it was mostly silent as she waited.

She wrung her hands together, kind of wising she was back in class. She doesn't even care if she was studying, she would still be doing _something_. Right now, she was listening to her friend pee, and that was gross. She did her best to block it out, but one can only do so much.

She sighed, eyes gazing out of the window at the blue sky overhead. It was another nice day, but she felt like that wouldn't last long.

"H-Hey, are you o-okay?"

She nodded, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for someone."

The guy nodded, and she thought he was going to leave, but he stayed there. Staring. Right. At. Her. It was creepy, and she wanted it to stop.

"Erm, can I help you?"

He fidgeted a little, hands wringing themselves like hers had been moments ago. Then, they shot up to her shoulders and gripped them tight. She gasped in shock before grimacing at the hold he had on her.

"Actually, if you could join me in here, that would be great."

Her eyes widened in fear as she tried to push his hands, and by extension him, away. However, his grip was too strong, and it was starting to hurt.

"Let, go!"

The boy grinned, his smirk sending shivers down her spine. He looked absolutely insane, and she was terrified. He tried to push her to the side so she entered the room, but she fought back with everything she had. This forced him to laugh, the sound crazed and manic.

Suddenly, the door was flung open and a loud smack echoed through the corridor. The grip on her shoulders vanished as she was pushed behind her saviour. The pseudo blonde glaring with so much rage, that she was glad she was behind him and didn't have to see it. The boy now on the floor however, was not so lucky. He saw the killing intent on Kida's face, and scrambled to his feet to get away, hand raised to hold his quickly bruising cheek.

"Stay the Hell away from her, creep!"

When he was out of sight, Kida turned around. Before he could speak, Mika was clutching his shirt, trying to calm down. Instead of saying something, he simply held her close so she felt safe again.

"That... was scary."

Kida nodded.

"Yeah, but he's gone now, so it's all good."

He smiled down at her, her watery eyes raising to meet his. She nodded, heart beat slowing back down again. They walked back to the class in silence, some of their classmates questioning Mika's state when they returned. Fair to say, that guy didn't necessarily _walk_ home after school.

* * *

She was starting to think the world hated her. Either that, or it was making up for some past blunder. Maybe she had gotten a few Christmas presents she wasn't supposed to? Actually, she doesn't care. She just wants this guy to stop pestering her.

"Maybe money is your thing? I can get behind that."

The man snickered, sickening her to the bone. He was middle-aged _at least_ , and reeked of alcohol. His work tie loosened around his neck and his used to be _white_ shirt now _yellow_ from over use and sweat. She actually wanted to throw up.

"Excuse me sir, can you please move? I'm trying to read."

She would be going to visit her parents soon, and needed to look up the train timetable to plan ahead. However, this man was making that very difficult, seeing as he was leaning on the thing. Probably staining it too. She had to hide a grimace at the thought.

The man flared up immediately, his body straightening somewhat so he could scold her. For what, she doesn't know. Probably because he's drunk and doesn't realise he can't pay for her services. Her _none existent_ services.

"Now you listen here-"

"What's up babe?"

Kida struts in, wearing a suave grin, slinging his arm around her waist. He even adds a kiss to the cheek for added effect. She blushes immediately, hands shooting up to hide her face.

"Kida!"

His grin just widens, prompting her to pout behind her hands. Then, he's cooing at her cuteness again, seemingly ignoring the man looking very uncomfortable. The man panics before tutting and quickly leaving the station. Mika releases a long breath in relief.

"Thanks Kida."

"You say that a lot. What are you doing here anyway?"

She turns back to the board, not even caring that Kida hasn't let it go yet. Probably sensing the other guys eyeing her up. Instead, she goes back to reading the upcoming train times.

"Checking the train times. I'm visiting my parents soon. What about you?"

Kida sighs, exaggerated frown on his face.

"Almost that time already huh? And, I'm just on 'Mika protection duty'."

His grin returns and she decides to hit him. With a good right hook to his arm, Kida swiftly pulls away and hisses in pain. Pout reforming when when the numbness eases.

"Ow... That was mean Mika-Chan."

"Don't be an idiot."

"Hey! It helped didn't it?!"

She thought about it for a moment, hand raising to her chin as she processed it. She couldn't deny its validity, having just saved her again. But, she couldn't help but wonder...

"Hey Kida."

"Hm?"

"What do you think would happen if you did that and it didn't work?"

His jaw dropped for a few seconds in shock before he screeched loud enough for the baby on another platform to start crying. Mika on the other hand, was unaffected.

"D-Don't jinx it!"

She simply shrugged, not thinking anything like that would happen. Besides, if it did, it would probably be some cocky kid that Kida could take. Hopefully... Was she jinxing it?

* * *

The two walked down the street, laughing away at the story Kida was telling. School had just finished and they wanted to get some sushi before heading home. So, they walked down the thin streets and almost abandoned alleyways, target set on Russian Sushi.

A little bit down the street, Mika was laughing at something Kida had done, Kida not finding it amusing in the slightest. He pouted as he kicked a random rock. Which flew up and hit an unsteady beam. Then that beam fell, knocking over a few bins. The two blinked, a little astounded at what just happened. Then, an annoyed woman left the back of the building, hand raised in anger. She turned to Kida and Mika, silently asking which one caused it. Mika pointed at Kida instantly, the pseudo blonde paling a little and calling her a traitor. She simply shrugged before saying she would see him there, a try not to eat everything.

She turned the corner, eyes watching Kida picking up the bins and trying to put away the rubbish as quick as possible. Since she wasn't watching where she was going, she bumped into someone. She rubbed her nose, wondering if she actually walked into a lamp post. However, when she looked up, she saw a muscular man and his friend. She paled a little and bowed instantly.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!"

She held her bow for a few more seconds, before straightening again. When she did, she saw the two men watching her.

"Hey, she's cute."

"You in high school?"

"U-Um..."

She took a step back, immediately becoming wary of the big guys. Her arms were raised to wave off any questions, hoping that if she was silent, she could just walk on by. However, that was not the case. The man she bumped into stepped forward, hand reaching for hers.

"You were going for sushi right? Let's go enjoy some together."

His friend nodded, a lecherous grin on his lips. She felt her eyes widen as she stepped back again.

Like all the other times, her saviour arrived to swat the hand away and put himself between her and the men.

"Sorry, but she's with me."

Kida smugly grinned. She lit up immediately, feeling the danger to be averted. Unfortunately, she had jinxed it.

"So? Hey, cutie, we're better for you than him."

"Yeah, we'll show you a good time."

The two high schoolers paled, Kida turning his head to look at her through his peripheral.

"I knew you jinxed it!"

"I'm sorry!"

She squeaked, mildly believing her life was over. She even took Kida down with her! Oh God, what a horrible friend she was. Maybe if she sacrificed herself-

"Hey, what's going on here?"

A gruff voice called out. Kida didn't look too happy about the interruption, whereas, Mika was over the moon. They had help! Whoever he was...

"Crap, it's Shizuo."

One man hissed. The other cracking his knuckles.

"It's okay, there's two of us. We can take him."

The two nodded, ready to fight. Meanwhile, the blonde bartender continued walking forward, his eyes trained on the men for now. Then, with bored indifference, he turned to Kida and Mika.

"They bothering you?"

Kida nodded slowly, still on guard, even with their knight in shining armour here... er... Knight with shining vending machine slung over his shoulder...

"So, you have a debt to pay and you're picking on kids? Scumbags."

The men bristled, ready to charge at a moments notice. Mika kept staring at the blonde, fixated on his entire being. He was so strong! I mean, he was carrying a vending machine _full of food_ like it was a box of bed linen! And, he was... really good looking. She blushed at the thought, the bartender seeing her red cheeks out the corner of his eye, causing her to blush even more. He thought it was pretty weird but, didn't say anything. He had butts to kick after all.

* * *

Several minutes later, two grown men laid broken and bloody on the floor, butts up and cheeks squished on the pavement. Shizuo clapped his hands to free them of dirt, before turning to leave. However, before he could, a timid voice called out to him, startling both blonde's.

"T-Thank you Shizuo-San!"

He turned to see Mika bowing slightly, and Kida mildly panicking beside her. A gentle blush settled on his cheeks, his hand rubbing his nape in embarrassment.

"Yeah, sure."

She straightened again, her blue eyes dazzling and her mouth set in a beaming smile. Shizuo's blush darkened, the girl looking seriously cute to the blonde debt collector. He took in her appearance during the silence. Her black hair that stopped below her shoulder blades. Her pale skin. Her school uniform, which he vaguely remembers as his old one. And her eyes. Those mesmerizing blue eyes. She was captivating.

"Shizuo-San, would you... um..."

Kida seemed to know where this was going, and began trying to talk her out of it. Shizuo couldn't help but watch as she squirmed a little and stumbled over her incoherent words. He didn't understand what was happening. Sure, the girl was cute, but did he have to blush about it?... He wasn't sick, was he?

"Would you like to join us Shizuo-San?!" I-I mean... It could... be out treat... since you saved us..."

Kida whined in frustration before residing himself to paying for all of the food. Like Hell was he letting Mika pay when she had that shoddy apartment to pay for.

Shizuo analysed the girl, wondering why she would ask him such a thing. Surely she was scared of him, the stuttering proving her fear. Although, she held no fear in her eyes. Not real, terrified for your life fear. More like, 'if he says no my life is over' kind of fear. So, he nodded his head. He didn't want to upset her after all.

She smiled brightly before taking his hand and leading him to the sushi place, startling all three of them. She blushed and apologised, letting go of his hand. He blushed and looked away, trying not to panic as he retook hers. Meanwhile, Kida was walking behind them, silently screaming that the world hated him and everything he has done for it. How dare the universe make his best friend, and unofficial sister, crush on the monstrous Shizuo! And how dare it make Shizuo crush on her too! If they start dating, he's going to start some real trouble in this town...


End file.
